


Что-то для кого-то

by nyavka



Series: Два сапога — пара [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Северус знал, что наступил решающий момент — и что или он сейчас возьмёт себя в руки и пересилит свои страхи, или Гарри выйдет в эту дверь и, скорее всего, больше уже никогда не вернётся.





	Что-то для кого-то

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something to Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507913) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> «Я не хочу быть всем для всех, но я хотел бы значить что-то для кого-то» — Джаван 

После инцидента в пруду Северус Гарри больше не видел. Тот приходил домой, когда он уже уходил на работу, и исчезал прежде, чем Северус успевал вернуться следующим утром. Северус заглядывал к Гарри спальню, и его постельное бельё выглядело смятым, словно на нём спали — но, поскольку Гарри никогда толком не застилал свою постель, это ещё ни о чём не говорило. Единственными неоспоримыми доказательствами того, что Гарри всё-таки продолжал здесь появляться, были заварочный чайник на сушилке для посуды и исправное исчезновение из газет страниц со спортивными новостями.

Северус никогда не брал на работе отгулы, даже когда находился чуть ли не при смерти — но ему нужно было поговорить с Гарри, чтобы как-то сгладить ситуацию. Он надеялся, что им удастся вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Самым худшим вариантом из всех возможных стало бы решение Гарри уйти. Об этом Северус не мог даже думать.

Когда ему пришло время отправляться на работу, Северус погасил свет, вышел из дома через парадную дверь, и тут же тихонько проскользнул обратно сквозь чёрный ход. Сев на диван, он поставил рядом бутылку виски и погрузился в свои мысли, ожидая.

Меньше чем через час он вскинул голову, услышав лязганье ключа в замке, сменившееся звуком открываемой входной двери. Гарри закрыл дверь и щёлкнул выключателем, чтобы включить свет...

— Вот дерьмо! — испуганно выругался Гарри. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я здесь живу, — ответил Северус, делая глоток виски для храбрости.

— Я не в этом смысле, — Гарри нервно взъерошил волосы, по-прежнему стоя возле входной двери вместо того, чтобы пройти в гостиную. — Я думал, ты сегодня ночью работаешь.

— Я взял отгул.

У Гарри округлились глаза.

— Но ты никогда не берёшь отгулы, даже когда болеешь, — тихо сказал он.

— Ты уже ужинал? — спросил Северус в надежде разрядить неловкую обстановку.

— Да, я в порядке.

Они оба напряжённо дышали и избегали встречаться друг с другом взглядами. На секунду зажмурившись, Северус сделал медленный вдох, а затем снова открыл глаза.

— Я хотел с тобой поговорить.

Гарри выглядел крайне неуютно, словно он сделал что-то не так — и у Северуса сжалось сердце. Гарри не был ни в чем виноват.

— Гарри, сядь. Пожалуйста.

Кивнув, тот опустился в кресло напротив. И нервно вытер ладони о штаны.

— Виски? — предложил Северус, протягивая бутылку.

— Нет, спасибо, — Гарри смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. Но когда Северус сказал: «Я должен перед тобой извиниться», Гарри уставился прямо ему в глаза.

— Северус, не говори глупостей, — ответил он, — я не должен был делать скоропалительные выводы. Уверяю тебя, больше подобное не повторится. Я бы хотел остаться жить здесь и дальше, но я пойму, если ты предпочтёшь, чтобы я начал подыскивать себе другое жилье.

Допив остатки виски, Северус поднялся и подошёл к Гарри, усевшись на стол перед ним. Гарри прижался к спинке своего кресла, словно пытаясь таким образом увеличить имеющееся между ними расстояние.

Северус устало потёр лицо ладонями, прежде чем заговорить.

— Гарри, я должен перед тобой извиниться. За то, что я тебя обнадёживал, а потом оттолкнул...

— Ты не…

— Гарри, просто дай мне закончить то, что я хочу сказать, а потом уже можешь говорить всё, что пожелаешь.

Гарри кивнул, и Северус продолжил:

— Я жалею, что так себя тогда повёл и что этим тебя обидел. Я прошу у тебя за это прощения, — он пристально смотрел на Гарри, надеясь увидеть у того на лице какое-то другое выражение, чем нынешние грусть и подавленность.

После нескольких долгих мгновений уголки губ Гарри печально поникли:

— Но твой ответ остаётся прежним.

Северус подумал о том, чтобы сказать Гарри, как многое тот для него значит и как Северус мечтает о нём по ночам, и что Гарри — это вообще самое лучшее, что произошло в его никчёмной и грустной жизни. Каким-то странным образом забота о Гарри подарила его существованию смысл, и Северус больше не представлял себе иной жизни.

Но Северус просто не мог озвучить все эти вещи. Прежде он никогда не считал себя трусом, но сейчас вовсе не был так уж в этом уверен, потому что у него в груди поселился страх, сдавливая сердце и не давая нормально дышать.

— Всё в порядке, Северус, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Ты же не виноват, что не чувствуешь того же, что и я.

Поднявшись, Гарри двинулся в сторону ведущего в его комнату коридора. Новый страх, ещё сильнее предыдущего, заставил Северуса устремиться следом. Северус знал, что наступил решающий момент — и что или он сейчас возьмёт себя в руки и пересилит свои страхи, или Гарри выйдет в эту дверь и, скорее всего, больше уже никогда не вернётся. Поэтому он схватил Гарри за плечо и развернул к себе, после чего наклонился и решительно прижался ртом к его мягким и розовым губам.

Какое-то мгновение Гарри не реагировал, и Северус уже решил было, что всё испортил — но затем эти нежные губы разомкнулись и охотно его встретили. Не разрывая поцелуя, Гарри ласково провёл большими пальцами по его щекам и запустил ладони ему в волосы. Сердце Северуса запело, наконец-то освободившись от ледяной хватки страха, а всё его тело расслабилось и сделалось очень лёгким. Былая нервозность таяла, как дым.

Когда они всё-таки оторвались друг от друга, Гарри положил голову ему на плечо, и Северус мог чувствовать его тёплое дыхание сквозь ткань своей рубашки. Его руки словно сами собой сомкнулись у Гарри на спине, притягивая того ещё ближе.

— Я не силен в красноречии...— начал было Северус, но Гарри вскинул голову и прижал к его губам указательный палец.

— Как и я.

Северус тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не привык к… отношениям.

— Значит, мы будем привыкать к ним вместе, — Гарри поймал его ладонь своей и ободряюще сжал.

— У тебя найдётся ответ для каждого из моих возражений, да?

Гарри расплылся в улыбке.

— Ага, можешь в этом даже не сомневаться.

Подавшись вперёд, Гарри снова его поцеловал, а затем, пятясь, потянул за собой в направлении спальни.

Уже в дверях Северус заколебался: его мозг пытался достучаться до него с аргументами, которые его тело совершенно не желало слушать.

Гарри погладил его по щеке.

— Мы не будем делать ничего такого, чего ты не захочешь.

Не в силах сдержаться, Северус выпалил первую же пришедшую ему в голову мысль:

— С тобой я хочу проделать всё.

У Гарри засияли глаза и он широко улыбнулся, после чего втащил Северуса в свою комнату и закрыл за ними дверь.


End file.
